


kiss me beneath the mistletoe

by hoelistic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Magic, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Mark is just oblivious, One Shot, Slytherin Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Slytherin Mark Lee, Square:witches, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoelistic/pseuds/hoelistic
Summary: Donghyuck Lee is a menace.A menace.And Mark is absolutely and positively certain that he will not fall for Donghyuck’s charms.(Or how Mark struggles with his feelings towards Donghyuck as someone tries to kiss him underneath the mistletoe.)12/25: updated author’s note 🎁
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 22
Kudos: 428
Collections: THE COLLECTION





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for the Dream Lab bingo! This is for the square witches. I couldn't wait to post this until Christmas because I have fic fests to finish hhh.

At a glance, Donghyuck Lee doesn’t seem like a bad student. 

Donghyuck earns perfect marks in all the subjects he’s enrolled in and he's rather popular with his peers, notoriety derived from the fact that he’s the all-star seeker of his house’s Quidditch team — leading them to victory for two years straight. 

Donghyuck is also the first muggle-born Slytherin in 50 years — a result no one could have expected other than the phoenix that lived in the highest tower, one of the last of her kind, waiting for the moment her fire dies down; a rebirth from a pool of ash to forget the painful memories of a past too concerned with blood purity.

During the sorting ceremony, the Sorting Hat remarks that Donghyuck is meant for greatness the exact second Mark is taken into the infirmary by one of the nearby professors to get himself treated for food poisoning.

Arguably, Donghyuck is one of the most popular students at Hogwarts. 

Beloved and considered a dear existence by everyone he comes across in the hallways. There are people like his roommate, Yukhei, who consider Donghyuck a personal sun reserved for Hogwarts and Hogwarts alone. Because Donghyuck always manages to make everyone smile and make them feel like the only person on earth by asking them the simplest of questions — all meaningful.

However, there is a truth that only Mark Lee knows.

Donghyuck Lee is a menace.

A _menace_.

And Mark is absolutely and positively certain that he will not fall for Donghyuck’s charms.

Even when there are moments Mark catches a glimpse of Donghyuck smiling with his friends in the courtyard and he starts feeling butter—

No.

Mark refuses to believe that he feels _that_ towards Donghyuck.

That cannot be possible.

Mark’s disdain for his fellow Slytherin begins their first year.

It’s a cold autumn morning and Mark’s grandfather is carefully wrapping a scarf around his neck to make sure he’s safe from the cold. Despite being a child born in the late summer, Mark is someone unable to generate warmth for himself. Unlike the snowdrops that muster enough courage to bloom in spring, Mark relies on the sun to pour all of its love on him so he can finally see his fingers stop blossoming in red.

During their thirty-minute wait, Mark’s grandfather spends their last moments together attempting to convince him that Hogwarts will be full of amazing and splendid people who have the potential being his best friends; he’s finally free to branch off and become his person with friends he made of his own volition. Not that the older pureblood children his aunts and uncles keep shoving in Mark’s direction aren’t nice.

They are. 

Probably some of the sweetest people Mark has had the pleasure of meeting — well Mark can’t say much considering his only friend is YangYang and he decided to attend Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts simply because he thought that their school uniform looked cooler.

Taeyong always treats Mark to ice cream and promises him that once he enrolls at Hogwarts, he’ll show Mark around campus and introduce him to everyone so that he’s not lonely his first year. 

Now Mark isn’t certain that this is an absolute truth, but he takes comfort from Taeyong’s kind words.

The Hogwarts Express arrives and pulls the 11-year-old out of this happy memory, reminding him that he will soon be making new ones that will be full of the utmost jubilee. 

Mark carries his small bookbag with him, tearfully waving goodbye at his grandfather, promising that he’ll write to him every other week. Mark isn't as brave as the lion he’s been nicknamed after, still wanting to hold on to the last vestiges of the tender love his family gives him, but he’s trying the best he can. 

And that’s good enough for him. Mark’s smile reappears, bright and hopeful as he takes more steps up the Hogwarts Express, careful not to accidentally hit someone with it.

He peers around the train, trying to hold himself steady as the train continues to move forward; like time, the Hogwarts Express refuses to wait for anyone, not even the children it’s entrusted to transport to their new home. 

So far, Mark hasn’t seen one empty seat around him. He sighs and continues moving even more down the long line of carts, still no empty seats in sight. His visage even catches a glimpse of Doyoung (an acquaintance he’s made via Taeyong, who met him through Taeil another friend of Taeyong’s) but the cart Doyoung resides in is full as well, and Mark decides not to bother the older boy. 

No one ever gives Mark’s silence enough credit, always misinterpreted as disinterest in others. But in actuality, it’s a quietness derived from the fear of being considered a bother — and perhaps Mark’s only fault. Unable to ask for love unless it’s initiated by someone else.

So Mark remains the fool that’s always waiting for the first encounter.

Mark keeps sighing until he finally finds an empty cart.

Elated, Mark doesn’t think much about looking around the cart and places his book bag on an empty seat until someone says hello and instills a fear that makes Mark jump back in his tracks.

“Oh my god.” Mark gasps as he finally sees someone sitting right across from him. A boy around his age with soft caramel-colored hair and bright brown eyes. He’s cute with apple-like cheeks with a constellation of moles decorating his face.

There’s a displeased expression on the boy’s face, but it doesn’t hold a strong grip on his cute face — and more a brief second, confusion flickers in his eyes. 

But once seeing that Mark was genuinely surprised he wasn’t alone in the train cart, the displeased expression breaks into a smile that reminds Mark of a small, little bear entertained by its discovery of honey. Mark doesn’t miss the way his eyes turn into small crescent moons either.

The boy is lovely.

And as if the boy can read Mark’s mind, he issues a wordless spell that commands Mark’s bookbag be put away and opens the curtains so that the both of them can see the fantastic forest they are only a couple of seconds away from entering.

Tall pine trees that reach for the sun as if they were Icarus himself, but unlike the fallen hero, they stay grounded in their place not wanting any more than the sun’s gentle embrace during the morning.

“What’s your name?” The cute boy asks, slightly tilting his head. He looks snuggly in his coat, which is a tad too big on his figure; he’s almost fine-boned, and the red scarf wrapped around his neck makes him look even more impossibly smaller than he already is.

“Mark Lee,” he says and a big smile blooms on the boy’s face. He offers his hand out and Mark simply stares at the gesture.

He’s never seen someone hold out their hand for a greeting, but his grandfather has always told Mark "be polite", and the 11-year-old accepts the other boy’s hand without giving it another thought.

Relief seems to dance in the cute boy’s eyes and his smile only grows bigger.

“I’m Donghyuck Lee. Nice to meet you.”

Mark’s enchantment with Donghyuck Lee doesn’t last very long, and every day after The Incident **™** , he keeps shooting daggers at Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck Lee, who acts like nothing happened that day.

So many years have passed, and Mark is still extremely bitter from the food poisoning Donghyuck gave him the day of the Sorting Hat ceremony.

The caramel filled chocolates Donghyuck shares with him on the Hogwarts Express causes Mark to catch the stomach flu and he vomits as the Sorting Hat announces Slytherin as his new home.

Mark becomes the Boy Who Vomited for an entire year while Donghyuck was given all the love in the world. 

It was as if Donghyuck was the sun and everyone else the planets that couldn’t help but to revolve around it, ignoring Pluto, all alone and forgotten and whom the sun refused to shine for.

Donghyuck, Mark who later finds out eating a bowl of warm chicken soup in the student infirmary, is a Slytherin as well.

Mark can already feel the spoon is his hand bending in ways it shouldn’t be able to bend and Professor Kim ends up having to order a new set of cutlery.

According to his professor, it is extremely common for students to be furious after being sorted into the “wrong” house, claiming that the Sorting Hat made a mistake.

But The Sorting Hat never makes mistakes. It’s never wrong. Not even once in all of its years of existence.

Mark doesn’t respond.

Of course, Donghyuck had to be sorted in the same house as him.

Like a true Slytherin, the serpent that always promises sweet nothings right before eating its prey, Donghyuck’s goal is to embarrass Mark in whatever way he can.

It’s a couple until weeks until Christmas now and twinkling stars and lightly frosted garlands manage to slip their way in every corner, ravening into small green mazes that charm everyone at Hogwarts.

It’s Mark’s favorite time of year. He loves the bright clear bells and how the snowflakes manage to escape from the clouds above, covering everything with a soft blanket of white that can easily be disintegrated with the sun’s kiss. Everything is cold and gloomy clouds paint the sky, but it doesn’t stop everyone from being seduced by the holiday spirit into dancing around with the winter sprites.

Even a wizard can appreciate the magic that comes with Christmas and even they listen to the famous muggle Mariah Carey song —some of the older students singing along to _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ off-key. There’s something about the Christmas tune that creates unity at Hogwarts regardless of each person’s magical background.

As Mark makes his way into his advanced potions class, he can make out Donghyuck coming out of their classroom. There’s a nervousness to his demeanor Mark has had the pleasure of only witnessing once: when Donghyuck stood up for his sorting. 

He probably forgot to bring his notebook again, Mark thinks to himself.

Unlike everyone else who uses parchment to take note of everything Professor Jung recited word from word out of his textbook, Donghyuck insists on using a Muji pen (Mark thinks that’s what it’s called) and a notebook he brought from home. He claims it was the best way for him to learn, and none of their professors rebuke him for doing so. They even encouraged other muggle-born students to use whichever writing utensil is more comfortable for them.

Mark moves himself to the side, not wanting to reside in the same vicinity as his enemy, and the Slytherin hears something break behind him. Mark’s robe is now spotted with white and covered in small prickly leaves from the ornament he just crushed.

Thinking nothing about it and failing to notice Donghyuck’s dejected face, Mark strolls into his advanced potions classroom, taking a seat right next to Jaemin, a pretty Slytherin in the same year as him and Donghyuck.

“Do you know why Donghyuck keeps looking at you?” Jaemin asks as he turns around. Behind them is Donghyuck pouting in their direction.

Mark scowls. “He’s always been like that. Ever since I met him Donghyuck has been nothing other than a heathen.”

“If you say so,” Jaemin replies, dropping another crystal into his potion.

When Mark goes back to the Slytherin dungeon, he sees another one of the weird plants he crushed the other day. Curious, the Slytherin pulls on it, bringing it closer to himself.

It’s a couple of white berries from what he saw tied to a long bright red ribbon that hung from the ceiling.

Uninterested in how mediocre it proves, Mark throws the plant away and walks to his room.

A couple of hours later Mark comes out so he can meet up with Jeno and study for their History of Muggles course and there he sees Donghyuck kneeling and reaching down for the plant the former threw earlier.

Observing Donghyuck’s profile from where he’s standing, Mark realizes how pretty Donghyuck has become throughout the years.

Many consider the prettiest Slytherin in their year Jaemin Na because he is a half-Veela, but Mark thinks that there is something more magical and almost ethereal when it comes to Donghyuck Lee’s existence.

Even when Mark hates to admit it.

There’s a golden aura radiates from Donghyuck’s hazel eyes and it looked like the sun poured all of its sunshine into his bronze locks, making everything about him golden.

If Mark didn’t know Donghyuck was a muggle-born wizard, he could have sworn Donghyuck was a fairy’s long lost child. There is just something more to Donghyuck than just being a boy.

Something that even the magic that runs throughout his veins can’t contain.

Mark makes up his mind to forget about how pretty Donghyuck looks like underneath all the Christmas lights for the rest of the week. 

Or he at least tries to.

Mark’s conviction keeps wavering as Donghyuck dominates all of his thoughts.

Especially when Mark keeps running into his fellow Slytherin this entire week.

It’s a normal occurrence Mark has to admit. 

Well, Mark has to admit it’s just a coincidence.

Not because he’s forgiven Donghyuck for the treacherous prank against his person.

But because Mark’s trying to become a mature adult by the time, he leaves Hogwarts and embarks for the real world.

Which in Mark’s case, the real word consists of taking up his manor’s legacy and making sure he is someone worthy of the surname he inherited.

Luckily his parents aren’t going to force Mark into marrying a pureblood girl to continue their bloodline, but the stress of finding someone his parents liked exists.

His mom only has one thing she wants her future son or daughter in law be: to be Slytherin just like the rest of the Lee family.

Which Donghyuck does happen to—

 _Stop it_. Mark slaps his cheeks. 

You should hate Donghyuck instead of thinking about how mom would love him to pieces if she ever meets him. Go back to being petty.

Mark’s so caught up in his thoughts, the sixth year passes by the plant ornament again and Donghyuck too.

Things get a little weirder after Mark’s last meeting with Donghyuck. 

For one: the amount of plant ornaments the sixth year sees hanging around the hallways increases.

Second: Theirs is an increasing amount of kissing around him. 

A very unlucky Gryffindor first year Jisung Lee accidentally walks into Professor Lee and Professor Kim kissing in their office when all he wanted was help on his herbology assignment. Mark even hears from Renjun who hears from Chenle that Jisung begged the two professors to obliviate the unholy image from his mind, so he can never remember it again.

They agree for all three of their sakes.

And Mark doesn’t blame them one bit. 

Now Mark runs into Donghyuck again a couple of days later.

This time Donghyuck is on the edge of one of the castle bay windows, book in hand. And right above Donghyuck is the same plant he’s seen countless times around Hogwarts. 

Like all the other ones, this one is hung from a ribbon, the only difference is this one is a vivid blue, coincidentally Mark’s favorite color.

As usual, Donghyuck looks lovely as he’s reading, the sun peering inside to make the hallway warm and safe from the winter’s harsh fickleness. On some days, winter decides only to pepper Hogwarts with little snowflakes and there are some days where it comes in with a whirlwind of frost that threatens to beat even the strongest of Quidditch players into submission.

“What are you looking at?” Donghyuck challenges, furrowing one of his eyebrows. 

“Not you,” Mark bites back. “The plant hanging above you.” He tries to redirect the conversation to save himself from being embarrassed about thinking how pretty Donghyuck is.

“Do you mean the mistletoe?” Donghyuck peers away from his book, making only his eyes visible to Mark. Something flickers, but Mark can’t figure out what it is.

“Yeah,” he sheepishly confesses, rubbing the nape of his neck; he can feel his cheeks flaring up a bit pink. “I don’t know what it is.”

“Wait— this whole time you didn’t know what mistletoe is?”Mark nods his head before Donghyuck can continue.“This whole time you didn’t know? Did you not pay attention to your Muggle Studies course at all? I— this whole time I’ve been trying to kiss you at least once before we graduate, and you don’t even know mistletoe's significance during Christmas. Mark, I thought you as the person who loves Christmas the most here at Hogwarts would have known that.”

“You—what?” Mark dumbly replies the only thing he made of Donghyuck’s outburst. “You—you like me?”

“If it wasn’t obvious yes,” Donghyuck confirms and the same displeased expression from when they first met manages to draw itself again on the Slytherin’s face. “I thought you would have—never mind. We can just pretend this never happened, and you can go on hating me as you’ve always had.”

“I—I don’t ha—”

“Just forget about it, Mark Lee. I know you probably found me annoying trying to confess to you and probably even disgusting because well…all of the mistletoe came from me and not someone like Jaemin like you wanted,” Donghyuck interjects, looking down at his beat-up white sneakers and playing with the hem of his robe.

“Just let me save at least some of my pride. Yes, I’ve liked you since the moment we met on the Hogwarts Express all of those years ago and I guess I’ve always been fond of you because you were the only one to talk to me on the train. But I should have known this foolish wish for you to like me back wouldn’t ever be reciprocated. 

“I know you think I was the one who gave you food poisoning our first year,” he continues, but all the fearlessness Donghyuck possessed at the beginning of his confession withers out like the mistletoe in his hands. “It was one of the older students who pranked me— never mind. Why should I even bother anymore? At the very least I tried confessing, and I think that’s good enough for me.” Donghyuck pivots and he quickly makes his way out, not giving Mark a chance to explain himself.

Mark runs out after him, but any trace of the Slytherin is gone. 

The hallway is devoid of anything other than the mistletoe Donghyuck hung earlier. 

It’s been only a couple of minutes since Donghyuck got rejected by Mark, but he feels like an eternity has passed. He shouldn’t have listened to Jaemin and confessed. Of course, Jaemin would say he thinks Mark likes Donghyuck back. He’s too nice and didn’t want Donghyuck to hurt anymore.

His little heart is wounded, and his only consolation is that the Room of Requirement has taken pity on him and is giving him hospice and all the Ben and Jerry’s ice cream he wants. Chocolate chip cookie dough is probably the only thing that can help mend his broken heart.

Despite shivering from the cold in his robes, Donghyuck keeps eating the ice cream. He’s never been one to let the winter holidays stop him from eating his favorite food. 

So he crawls into a cupboard like a small bird who’s lost its ability to fly and makes his nest there, finding some warmth there. It’s safe here, Donghyuck thinks to himself. There’s no one here to see him crying his heart out.

“Stupid Mark and stupid—” the cupboard Donghyuck is hiding in opens and front of him is the efficient cause of his little heart-breaking only a week away from Christmas morning.“How did you?—”

“Mistletoe. Noun. A plant muggles use during Christmas because of a Norse myth. When Odin’s son Baldur was prophesied to die, his mother Frigg, the goddess of love, visited all the plants and animals to save her son from death, all except for the unassuming mistletoe. So the ever-scheming god Loki made an arrow from the plant and killed Baldur. 

“Fortunately, the gods were able to resurrect Baldur. And extremely delighted in her son’s revival, Frigg declared mistletoe a symbol of love. And now everyone who passes underneath mistletoe must kiss each other,” Mark recites per verbatim from his Muggle Studies textbook.

It only takes Donghyuck a few seconds to see what Mark holds in his other hand and few more seconds of fumbling for both boys to fit in the cupboard together and to finally pull the older boy closer by his tie.

Their first kiss is everything that Donghyuck dreams that it would be. It’s so sweet and soft that he finds himself wanting more and more until he leaves Mark’s lips swollen and red like all the poinsettias that adorn the dining hall.

They finally part after what seems an eternity in the Room of Requirement, fore-heads pressed together as both of them feel bashful smiles beginning to be drawn on their faces, eyes twinkling in excitement for what is to come.

Maybe Donghyuck should buy more mistletoe after all?


	2. Gingerbread Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this drabble was originally posted on twitter and i figured that i would post it here to archive it—and for those who missed it!

Mark Lee is 18 years old and he’s never made a gingerbread house before.

It’s the burnt gingerbread that permeates the entire kitchen with its charred after burn instead of the sweet hot chocolate one of the house elves helped Mark prepare for his boyfriend that gives him away.

Donghyuck’s eyes are full of magic; the moles on both his cheeks dance like little constellations flicked in gold. Mark can remember all of the times he’s accidentally dropped the wrong ingredient in their advanced potions class daydreaming about holding his boyfriend’s hands in the hallways.

A bad habit he’s developed this past year and one able to effectively distract Mark from checking on the oven’s timer. A dastardly and malevolent metal contraption that no amount of magic could remedy and make easy to utilize.

But in all objectivity, Mark Lee is the worst baker in all of Hogwarts. Mark knows this and he never argues against these claims against his person— however, he supposes that they cannot be claims because being a claim implies that it's argumentative.

Not _one_ of these single claims can be argued against.

Mark Lee is indeed the worst baker – actually worst cook – in all of Hogwarts and perhaps in all of the wizarding community.

His first year, Mark attempted to make what muggles called “instant ramen” with a kettle he borrowed from his roommate at the time. He misread the instructions and didn’t boil the water enough for the noodles to soften and he forgot to pour in one of the sauce pockets, so he ended up with bland soggy noodles for dinner.

Boy was he just _wrong_ about what Muggles considered to be an easy meal to prepare. He can still remember how he flinched in disgust as he took a bite out of the half-cooked noodles. Not even adding flecks of green onion could save the abomination that was his instant noodles. Mark threw them out, hoping that the Room of Requirement would take pity on his sad soul and hide this pitiful experiment.

He takes a bite out of the burnt gingerbread, hoping that it’s at least salvageable enough to make the base of the small little house he wants to make for Donghyuck.

Mark immediately scrunches his nose once his tongue is met with a charred taste that somehow manages to be overly sweet too. He can feel a scrunched frown form on his forehead and the corners of his lips curtail downwards.

He failed again — the fifteenth time today if Mark counted correctly.

Mark sighs peering over his shoulder at all of the dirty mixing bowls and burnt black pieces of gingerbread pieces that were spread all over the table next to him. Near one of the mixing bowls, was a large mountain of brown sugar that resembled a little ant hill with all of the little chocolate chips that sprinkled downwards towards the kitchen floor.

The box of flour is also not faring well, most of it depleted from all of the failed attempts to make a gingerbread house for his boyfriend, Donghyuck.

Mark really wanted to make a cute little gingerbread house this year for Donghyuck, but what was he expecting from the worst baker in all of Hogwarts:

himself.

Yet the power of love compels him to avoid using any spells that can help him make the perfect gingerbread house as a one-year anniversary gift with all of the little green gumdrop trees and the two little gingerbread wizards holding hands underneath a piped mistletoe.

His hands are still trembling from the fear that he would drop another sheet full of gingerbread, every single finger covered in a Hello Kitty band-aid from all of the cuts he gained over the past week (the first time Mark baked a decent sheet of gingerbread, he tripped over one of the fallen whisks and flying in the kitchen with the slowest and gut-wrenching projectile motion, all of his hopes were crushed.)

Not once after the first decent attempt at baking gingerbread, was Mark able to replicate it’s unburnt beauty. She is a possibility that remains out of the Slytherin seventh year’s grasp.

Mark hoped that having the top grades in potions since his first year at Hogwarts would translate to being able to be a good baker because mixing crystals to create a potion is the same as mixing cooking ingredients together to create a Christmas pastry.

That should be obvious. Right?

Yet this recipe proves Mark wrong so many times.

**Gingerbread House**

**Level:** easy

 **Total time (including prep): 1hr 30 min**  
  
Ingredients:  
🗷 ½ cup (1 stick) of butter at room temperature  
🗷 2 cups of all-purpose flower  
🗷 1 tablespoon of cinnamon  
🗷 scroll down to read more…

Easy?

This website lied to Mark.

How could making a single gingerbread house be easy when all of the ones he’s baked this past week turned out so horrendous?

Mark’s face colors as he throws the burnt attempt across the floor.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that,” he immediately apologizes to one of the house elves beginning to clean up the mess he’s made. The Slytherin kneels down, taking his messed-up baking attempt out of the elf’s hands. “Don’t worry about it. You’ve already down so much for me by letting me come after hours so I can practice baking for my boyfriend.”

The house elf accepts Mark’s apology, but it takes an entire fifteen minutes to convince all of the house elves to take an early leave and allow Mark to clean up the giant mess he made.

It sucks but he doesn’t think he’d be able to bake at least one decent gingerbread house in time for Christmas Day like he wants to.

And Mark’s too proud to order a gingerbread house from one of those muggle websites and have it delivered to Hogwarts and gift it to his boyfriend.

He and Donghyuck had agreed that they didn’t need to exchange presents this year and instead try to gift each other things they’ve made for each other. They were just shy of graduating and who knew what the world held for them after they left Hogwarts.

Sure Mark hopes that he and Donghyuck will still be together even after graduation, but the future is always something he’s considered to be uncertain. Even if what they had now tempered like the once steaming mug of hot chocolate on the table, Mark doesn’t want to be left with a bitter aftertaste that he didn’t treasure what he had now.

Instead he chooses to focus on the time he’s spending with his boyfriend now and worry about the future later.

“Do you need help?” Someone pulls Mark out of his thoughts. It’s Donghyuck. Smiling an all-knowing smile with a box in his hands. “I figured I’d find you here. I knew something was up when you didn’t want to go with Hogsmeade last weekend with me.”

Donghyuck peers around the entire kitchen and his eyes land on the burnt pieces of gingerbread.

“Were you trying to bake a gingerbread house for me?” He asks, voice spilling out like honey and in such a way that makes Mark shiver with fear.

“Yes,” Mark replies, voice small and dreading Donghyuck’s reply. His hands are clammy, and he can already feel his heart palpitating at the same speed as him yelling out to the Room of Requirement to hide him Donghyuck— he swears that it couldn’t beat any faster than it is right now.

“Mark,” Donghyuck begins. “Please get your shit together. Do you really think I baked all the gingerbread houses I showed you from my phone?

Donghyuck waves his wand and a box comes flying in from his Quidditch bag, gently finding its space on the table.

The box is bright red with a picture of an already made gingerbread house and instructions on how to make it.

“ _Oh_.”

“Either way, come here so I can give you your present,” Donghyuck demands.

Above their heads is a mistletoe Mark is already very acquainted with.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments and let me know what you think! Honestly Mark should thank the Room of Requirements for being his wingman.
> 
> [twitter sequel!](https://twitter.com/_ourloveispink/status/1342521567545180161?s=21)  
> Find me here:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/_ourloveispink)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hoelistic98)


End file.
